Naruto Returns
by SecretlyViolent
Summary: Naruto has been exiled for seven years, he's been training with Akatsuki, everywhere, now he's back does he bring good or bad fourtane to Konoha.....Warning: There will be pairings in the future chapters, so if u dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

**Long fingers wrap around what appears to be a sheath of a katana.**

**Suddenly a small pop is heard and a diminutive frog appears on the head of the owner of the Katana**

**"What is it Gamakichi?" a smooth male voice says, a touch of annoyance in his voice, as he releases his hold on the Katana.**

**"One: where are you going'?"**

**"To Konoha..."**

**An ackward silence occurs "Good 'cause an incident has occurred that needs your attention an-."**

**The frog gets cut off," Gamakichi why are you here, I've already made myself aware of the situation."**

**He felt the frog accommodate himself and bend his orange head down to speak to him**

**"I like to be around you, your much better company than my obnoxious father oh and sorry I forgot about your odd way of sensing mass amounts of chakra."**

**The man chuckled at the mention of his old "boss",Gama Bunta, and a flash of anger and hurt appeared in his eyes at the mention of the Kyuubi in him. Realizing that the frog had no intention of leaving the man pushed the frog up with his forefinger to clear his veiw.**

**The sun was rising up from the horizon giving the land a tint of orange.**

**The man stopped as he approached the majestic gates of the village. Only two shinobi guarded the gates. Had the man been of any other village that wasn't Konoha he wouldn't have know that there were many traps between him and the guards that would be easily disarmed the moment the guards gave their o.k. Before coming within eyeshot of the guards the man made a familiar seal with his hands and a cloud of smoke appeared and the man continued walking toward the gates.**

**The frog sensed that there was something brewing in the man's head.**

**"Well call me when you need me kid, you know how to reach me." The frog chuckled as if he had said something funny and disappeared in a puff a smoke.**

**The man chuckled and thought that the frog should have stopped calling him that 4 years ago when he turned 19. The guards noticed the man approaching and straightened to attention. The man looked normal and posed no threat at all ,even though there wasn't much to see since he wore a cloak with the hood up. The cloak was open so the could see that he was with a black shirt(his pants matching the color) and his jacket was black. His hitae was of the sand and his hair was hidden behind the hood of the cloak, his eyes were blue with a hint of violet around the edges.**

**"Well are you going to just stand there or are you planning on letting me in?" The man asks.**

**"Sorry sir ,but we'll need to ask the hokage if he was expecting anyone from the sand village."**

**The man raises his eyebrow at the word he, the last time he was in Konoha the hokage was Tsunade, something must have happened.**

**The man had no intention of anyone knowing of his presence in Konoha if that person wasn't Tsunade.**

**"That's what I get for trying to get in the nice way..."he mumbled**

**Unfourtanatly the guards had heard and could take no chances and readied to attack position, unfourtantate for them the man had forseen this and immeadiatly 2 clones were beside the two guards , that immeadiatly swung their fists and knocked them out.**

**The gates then ceromoniously opened and invited the guest in.**

**After 7 years of exile...**

**Naruto Uzumaki was back in Konoha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayou! or dependening on when you read this Konnichiwa! Well last time was my first fan fic ever so i didn't quite know how to put author's notes in the story " So I will now fill you in on what you didnt know. Oh and this chapter kinda took a long time i had hw and stupid writer's block**

**Okay so when sasuke came back from working with Orochimaru, he had been possessed by Orochimaru. So Naruto had "foxed" out and defeated "Sasuke" and got rid of Orochimaru from Sasuke's body. Unfourtanatley Naruto had foxed out in front of all of the people of Konoha and they demanded that he be exiled from Konoha b/c they feared that he would destroy them. Tsunade with her hands tied had to exile him.**

**So Naruto left Konoha and went to The Village Hidden In The Sand, and became a sand nin. After that he left and went to go train with Itachi.**

**Andrey: Well umm not good at described the story will pretty much unfold as it goes on '' don't hurt me! hides so without further ado here's Chapter 2 any thing that you think would help in the story just email me or message me... I promise I'll reply and try to put the ideas in. And i won't take long to update since im constantly bored. **

**Naruto entered Konoha through the immense gates and quickly masked his chakra as to not hurt anyone or give away that he was here. Remembering what his old sensei, Itachi, told him.**

_**Your chakra as it gets stronger will begin to cast off a prescence ,not like normal chakra, if not properly masked it could begin to singe people a bit, but since you have the nine tailed fox in you it would make people feel as if they're on fire.**_

**Naruto snickered his sadistic side showing. Training with Itachi had not only given him better skills ,but Itachi's personality and sadisticness had begun to rub off on him.**

**Naruto leaped gracefully onto the roof of a house and begun leaping toward the Hokage's tower.**

**Halfway to the tower Naruto spotted some of his old friends.**

**Sakura (still with the huge forehead, pink hair, but her hair was now long and reached her knees), Rock Lee (wearing his chunnin vest and green spandex like his mentor Gai), Shikamaru (still with the lazy expression on his face and the same ponytail as before Naruto left), and last Hinata (looked exactly the same except for the fact that she looked a lot less shy).**

**He quickly leaped over them as to not draw their attention. Unfourtanatly as he jumped his cloak fell off and fell toward his former friends. Thus revealing his now dark orange hair, whiskerless face and his hair now fell over his eyes. ****----****His orange hair had resulted from the second seal placed on him 5 years ago by the Kazekage. The Kyuubi had to be released for a brief moment in order for the second seal to be placed permanatley sealing the beast in him for another 12 years (A/N ironic no? permanatley for 12 years.. well i couldn't think of anything else ") the seal as it killed the forth hokage also killed the Kazekage who made Gaara his successor. Gaara noticed Naruto's changes so made him a Sand Nin as to completely protect his identity, besides his still semi-azure eyes Naruto had looked completly diffrent. Only 6 people knew of this ,one died in the process, Gaara,Sakura,Rock Lee(Who for reasons unknown had showed up), Hinata, The former and now dead (wanted to show respect but didnt know how to spell the kind one ") Kazekage and Shikamaru.****---- ****Another thing revealed by the cloak falling was Naruto's cape, it looked exactly like Itachi's only its clouds were bright orange, the color of the demon in him. Being with Itachi gave him more than just his personalityhe picked up the same fashion sense as the Akatsuki (A/N that's right Naruto was with Akatsuki O-O didnt see that comin huh?)**

**Thinking quickly Naruto tossed a kunai and struck the cloak with persision so well it would impress Ten-Ten.**

**The cloak stuck fast to the wall of the building and Naruto continued his way toward the Hokage tower not relizing he was being followed**

**Shikamaru stood lazily against the wall as Sakura and Hinata talked endlessly about who-knows-what. He was relaxed until he felt a dark shade pass only over him and nowhere else. Being as intelligent as he is he looked up to find a kunai hit a cloak and a figure with dark orange hair leap away.**

**Silently knowing who it was he awared the others that he was leaving and quickly leaped away in chase of the figure.**

**Naruto relized after a few seconds that someone was following him, and after studying how his stalker moved and did his following he relized that it was Shikamaru.**

**So he stopped, very calm-like and very un-Naruto (well un Naruto as he was known in Konoha.) and simply said,"Shikamaru long time."**

**Shikamaru felt a wave a shock wash over him as he thought he was undectable (well he obviously didn't know who had trained Naruto) and also the calmitity and softness of Naruto's voice had shocked him, it wasn't exactly what he expected from the former hyperactive teen.**

**"Why are you here, Naruto?"**

**"I see no fromalities from you Shikamaru as usual, but you never were one to worry about being classy."**

**Naruto turned around and shocked the already in shock Shikamaru even more. Naruto's facial features had changed tremendously, his whicker marks had completly dissappeared (Shikamaru was there for the second seal, but never got to see the phycical changes that it had caused), his eyes now had violet touches around the edges, and his hair had now become a dark shade of orange from the brief period of time that the kyuubi had been released.**

**Shikamaru could not have helped but to gawk at the new Naruto who had such calmitity in his posture and face, and even more frightening his atire. He wore the same cloak has the members of Akatsuki.**

**Naruto had noticed Shikamaru's shock at his appearence so he made quick attempt to break the silence.**

**"You didn't expect me to have changed so much over these seven years huh?"**

**Shikamaru had snapped out of his shock," No I didn't Naruto you've changed so much. The hair, but the freakiest thing is the cloak Naruto... what's up with the cloak?"**

**"Oh the hair? It's just a side effect you like?" He smiled at his comment and Shikamaru's look so he continued," And as for the cloak it's just something that I picked along my travels."**

**Shikamaru remained dazed ,but still with the intent on following Naruto. Naruto saw Shikamaru's gaze and immeadiatly made hand signs that Shikamaru didn't recognize.**

**"kaze no jutsu!" more hand signs, "Ame no jutsu!", more hand signs," Kaminari no jutsu!". Following that great gusts of wind, a downpour of rain, and streaks of lightning and booms of thunder were heard.**

_**Holy shit when did Naruto get this strong!**_** Shikamaru's head was filled with thoughts of panic and confusion. One last jutsu was heard," Arare no jutsu!" Hail immeadiatly fell from the sky and hit Shikamaru on the head and as he passed out he heard Naruto say," Sorry shikamaru, I can't let you come with me or know where I'm going..."**

**Shikamaru passes out and darkness encloses him.**

**Owari...**

**Omg this chapter was soooooo hard i'm still strugling on jutsus and stuff ,so deal with me for a while... so for now naruto knows uknown jutsus... Please review it inspires me to continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woot! i'm on the third chapter after about 3 days... I'm still reading my reviews for anyone's ideas on what they would like to be put in so continue the reveiws ok right i'll breifly flashback the last chapter and the back info...**

**Ok remeber naruto was exiled and now he's back and he knocked out Shikamaru with his new jutsus that give him control over some weather the best is still yet to cone! yes remeber im bad at summaries so just be patient and the story will explain the rest, on to Chappie three **

**Disclaimer: forgot to put that in the last two chapters im kinda slow on the fanfic thing so anywayssss I don't own Naruto if i did it would take forever for new episodes to come out andddd they all be gay don't judge me...**

**Naruto lept away shaking his head as it was full of thoughts of regret.**

_**Naruto POV**_

_**I shouldn't have knocked him out, he just wanted to see why I was back or maybe just say hello... No, I can't let anything distract me, doom is coming toward Konoha, I can't let anything at all distract me...**_

_**End Naruto POV**_

**Naruto continued on his way only about 10 rooftops away from the hokaga building. Hopefully nobody there would recognize him or sense his chakra. Fearing that his chakra would be discovered Naruto masked his chakra yet again, he had let it go when he made the jutsus to attack Shikamaru and that had wasted about 1/8 of his chakra so he thought that it would be okay people would just feel a slight tingle but nothing more. Three more roofs and then he would find out where Tsunade was and tell her. The new hokage had no reason to worry about things that he and Tsunade had started.**

**(A/N yes it is time for me to explain what happened with Naruto and Tsunade who then was the hokage. Ok so after Naruto had gotten exiled he went back to talk to Tsunade b/c Gamakichi had warned him of an Akatsuki attack. Tsunade knew that Akatsuki was desperate to get Naruto or mostly the Kyuubi ,but they had seen Narutos abilities with the kyuubi and his own abilities growing stronger and they wanted the full Naruto. Naruto saw this too and immeadiatly they came up with a plan that Naruto wouldd join Akatsuki. Naruto had the perfect cover the village had shunned him, so had Sasuke, and know one seemed to care he was gone. So Naruto was in with Akatsuki and he could tell Tsunade everything about them, so they slowly destroyed Akatsuki from the inside out, bnut since then Naruto had not contacted Tsunade ,so he was oblivoius to anything going on in Konoha and Konoha had no idea what was going on with him. OOO by the way it change from the legendary 3 sannin it went to 4 guess who made it! this is just in the fanfic not the actual show.)**

**Either way Naruto needed to confront the hokage and see where Tsunade was and do it discretly. He finally arived at the hokage's office and entered through the window he recalled as the hokage office window.**

**Sasuke's POV**

**Sasuke was filing papers in his office cursing under his breath why he ever accepted the role of hokage (A/N That's right for the few who guess Sasuke). He was still mumbling to himself when an unexpected vistor came through the window.**

**Naruto was just as surprised as Sasuke ,when he saw him in the hokage office. He couldn't understand why Sasuke was the Hokage and why the people would reject him.**

_**OMG I can't believe that the village would ever choose Sasuke as Hokage and then reject me like some rotten ramen. I never caused any harm to anyone in the village, I never did anything to harm the village, and I was willing to protect the village with my life and Sasuke did everything to harm the village he betrayed the village, went to Orochimaru, and even worse he let his body be taken over by Orochimaru. I can not believe the village chose him over me.**_

**yakamashii ongaku**

**Naruto may have been fuming on the inside ,he did not let it show on his outer image. He looked the same as he did when he entered the village just as calm and just as relaxed. Sasuke had changed just as much as Naruto and had begun to let his emotions show. His face was contorted with feelings of anger and confusion.**

**Sasuke was fuming and made no attempt to hide it, " WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!!!!!" Obviously he was oblivious to what had happened to Naruto and he could not recognixe him as Narutos eyes were no longer peircing azure.**

**Naruto merely hid a smirk and replied simply," An old friend of the village, now if you could just simply tell me where the former hokage is or what happened to her I'll be on my way and I'm pretty sure you'll have no need to see me again."**

**Sasuke was obviously angered by the intruders calmitity and the obvious ingorance at his question. He was the fucking hokage Dammit and no one would ignore him.**

**"Don't fucking ignore me! Answer the damn question! I'm the fucking Hokage and I will not be ignored!"**

**Naruto was obviously in no discomfort at all, in his earlier years he would spend too many hours in here and too many hours with Sasuke to be intimidated. He just kept his cool and said," Hokage-sama you're of no help to me I say this with as much respect as possible. So with that said I'll be one my way." With that Naruto headed toward the window to leap out of the same way he arrived."**

**Sasuke or the hokage (whichever one doesn't matter) was still fuming from being ignored and the thought that someone could insult him with so much class and ettiquet. Even before being Hokage he was unignorable he was Sasuke Uchiha and being ignored and insulted didn't suit him. In his anger Sasuke lunged at Naruto in an attempt to subdue his intruder.**

**Naruto had already sensed this and unmasked his chakra causing Sasuke to wince in pain then Naruto yelled out another jutsu unknown to the village,"Yakamashii Ongaku Jutsu!". Immeadiatly loud noise came from Naruto's hand a diffrent sound for each handsign (Normally loud music does abosolutley nothing but each of these notes were each assigned to diffrent organs so diffrent note diffrent organ that would be affected). Sasuke immeadiatly fell to the ground holding his head like it was about to explode from the pain and then his hands went to his heart and stomach. About a second from passing out he heard a voice," Don't worry it doesn't affetct your organs like the hyuuga clan style it simply harms them or in a way immobolizes you with their pain, but you wont die see you... teme." Sasuke winced at the insult, as the painful memories coming back and then he was overcome by darkness.**

**End chapter 3 Woot finally I finished this chapter is was a bit hard to write my bad fight scenes since Naruto has been the only one attacking. Oh and sorry for making Naruto leave all his "victims" all mysterious like... it's just that I can't really think of much..., oh and the jutsu i got from my japanese lessons the jutsu means Noisy music the jutsus a bit cheesy ,but at least Naruto left Sasuke a biiiig hint as to his identity Ok the hint was that Naruto always used to call Sasuke Teme , okay reveiw pleease and ideas welcome even email me you might be able to join me in making the story it's difficult to write it so the next chapter will take a while to come out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay finally I made it to Chapter Four finally!!!! It took me sooo long to figure out what to write about so I've been asking the reveiwers sending them messages,emails , whatever to see any ideas that they may have and I have yet to get anything, but the story's coming along pretty well. Oh yea btw people have been asking me about pairings, Chapter three kinda looked like Naruto liked Shika well there is No chance of that ever! If any one would like pairings email me my top two choices right now are SasuNaru(Duh) and the Less popular NaruGaa, so email and reveiw!**

**Now on to Chappie 4**

**Oh and I'm not going to bother with the disclaimer I did one in Chapter 3 so im not goin to bother with another one**

**Naruto lept away from the Hokage building thinking that knocking Sasuke out was the best of his ideas. He tried to stay discreat his guess knocking out the hokage wasn't the best idea in the world.**

**Naruto this time wasn't on the run from anyone ,but actually hoped that he would bump into someone who would know where Tsunade was, untl then he wold have to hope that nothing had happened to her and continued searching for her chakra.**

**1 hour later...**

**Naruto was still lost as hell in his own village (but not obvious according to his hitae), Konoha sure had changed in the past 7 years. Naruto may have been lost is his thoughts about finding Tsunade , he still noticed Sasuke approaching behind him. He stopped and was still surprised at the fact that Sasuke would have woken up afte rheart, intestinal, and brain damage. Naruto had made sure that nothing would get Sasuke up for the next two hours. **

**"Hn, you woke up earlier than I thought, Sasuke-teme."**

**Sasuke was surprised that Naruto had seen that he was there and that angered him even more, Naruto had surpassed him and he wasn't even Hokage. Still Sasuke managed to keep his cool, at least for a while.**

**"Naruto... I thought you were dead..."Sasuke's voice was full of sulleness(is that a word?)**

**"Sasuke, don't play the concerned card with me, you knew I was exiled and showed no caring when I left only five people did and you weren't part of that..."**

**Sasuke's anger was rising and it showed in his voice," Naruto why are you hear," the rest were muttered ,but Naruto's ears were still Kyuubi enhanced," I asked before ,but you knocked me out..."**

**"Right sorry 'bout that, but it was something nessecary, Ok you wanted to know why I'm here, that I can't answer, what I need to know is where Tsunade is if she isn't dead, well..?"**

**Sasuke managed to calm down his anger answered Naruto," Tsunade isn't dead, after you were exiled she tried to get you back using every ounce of power she had in order to do it ,but the citizens thought you were a threat so they impeeched her ( A/N Got rid of her), she was exiled as well she lives in a small housse in the forest outside of the village."**

**"Thanks a lot Sasuke." With that Naruto waved and began to leap toward the center of the city, that is until he sensed two kunai flying toward himwhich he deflected with a kunai of his own.**

**"I knew you wouldn't let me leave without a fight before I would have been guns blaziong for a chance to fight you ,but now I'm in a rush so I'll leave you with someone else to fight with."**

**After Sasuke heard this he thought that Naruto was simply going to create a clone and make Sasuke fight it, but then he saw Naruto make handsigns for a jutsu. Then Naruto bit his thumb got blood and yelled out his summoning." Kyuubi Akuma Summoning JUTSU!" Sasuke's eys oppened in fear and shock as the ground began to tremble and the sky began to darken.**

**Sudden;y a red swirl appeared over Naruto's chest and a fox like creature appeared, Sasuke trembled under its immense power as the chakra washed over his body.**

**Naruto apparently saw the fear in Sasuke's eyes and told him," Don't worry Sasuke, I've perfected this summoning and he can only stay out for about thirty minutes no matter how hard he tries," Sasuke's eyes still remained in sheer fear and terror (same thing just couldn't think of more adjectives ")," Oh right sorry and he only has about 1/8 of his chakra," Naruto smirked at this as Sasuke began to relax," But don't get cocky he's still got the same nature and 1/8 Kyuubi is still more than you'll ever be able to handle." Naruto gave a small chuckle and lept away deeper into the village. Leaving Sasuke alone with a demon fox that hasn't seen action in 23 years.**

**MUHAHAHA I ended it at a part full of action review and the next chapter will come out sooner don't and it'll take longer, I'm not one to give out threats ,but it worked for my friends so now i'm doin it, I trying to get more that 25 reviews soooo pleease review anything!!!! PLEASE!!!! Oh and sorry bout the short chappie I promse the next one will be full of action, maybe a little yaoi(maybe!), and it'll be much longer ,but not too lonmg byeee**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE VERY IMPORTANT TO FEADERS

Hey guys its me i can´t update until like july 29 when I get back from Colombia but i´ll have 2 chapters ready for youo guys!!! ILY THE REVIEWERS!!! In a totally platonic never met you kinda way….


	6. Chapter 5

**SV::.WooT I made it to chapter after the one I just wrote!**

**Itachi::. What the hell you idiot, can't you count?**

**SV::. Oh yea I invited Itachi cause I felt all alone here so here he is! Oh and back off baka i just forgot the number 'cause i don't have the other chapters with me "**

**Itachi: Wow u r an idiot, and why don't you have ur stories with you?**

**SV::. Um... my friend has my jumpdrive (goes into feetle position)**

**Itachi::. Ugh moron, anyway is there blood in this fic and why the hell are you in feetle postition?**

**SV: yes there is alot so u won't be displeased ,but in this chapter it'll be mild violence as I don't want to kill your brother and I'm in this position 'cause I suck at fight scences sooo I'm afraid of flames. T-T**

**Itachi::. Awww, but will you get hurt and get flames so deal with it, oh and time to start the fic (thwacks SV)**

**SV::. OWWWWWW! that hurt and you just made me get hurt,but if you meant Sasuke yes he will and I can always count on you for reassurance can't I? Oh right time to start, Oh! wait i forgot to mention that this chapter will close some of the holes in the fic **

**Disclaimer****: OMg I found out that i could get sued if i don't do one of these 0-0 Anywayz I don't own Naruto ,but I'm close to owning Itachi**

**Itachi in backround"" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Kyuubi speach**_

_Thoughts_

**Woot on to the Chapter 5 ,I got the jumpdrive back "**

**Sasuke stared into the cold, uncaring eyes of the demon that had attacked the village 23 years ago and that the 4th hokage had sacrificed his life to seal in Naruto.**

_**Don't Worry Uchiha kit told me no to kill you ,but merely detain so he can complete his mission, it seems kit likes something about you**_

**Sasuke remained in shock as the demon talked to him in such a casual way. Oddly ,well odd to him, thoughts that had nothing to do with the incoming battle with the demon,but about what Naruto liked about him. He shook the thoughts off and readied himself for battle with his signature Uchiha smirk on his face.**

**Kyuubi returned the smirk with an evil trademark smirk of himself.**

**Uchiha smirk**

**Kyuubi smirk**

**Red Stare**

**Onyx turning red stare**

**Red**

**Sharingan**

**Red**

**Sharingan**

**"ARGG!!!! Don't you blink you stupid demon fox!?!?!", Sasuke screamed as he blinked his eyes repeatedly.**

_**Heellloooo I'm a demon I don't need to blink! Oh yeah and...**_

**Suddenly Kyuubi shot a dragon flame jutsu at the Uchiha who jumped out of the way ,but the shot nearly missed his shoulder (A/N nearly missed means that it hit ,but ALOMST missed!). Sasuke grabbed his shoulder in agony and returned the fireball with one of his own.**

**He smirked as the demon made no attempt to avoid the jutsu and it hit the demon head on. The smoke from the jutsu cleared and an unscathed( A/N as unscathed as a demon of chakra can be?) Kyuubi was left there standing singing.**

_**BoomBoomBoom I want you in my room, Let's spend the night together from now until forever BoomBoomBoom, Oh you're done? Good oh and by the way HELLO FIRE DEMON!!! You think your weak fire jutsus are gonna work on me. Hmm I wonder how much time I have left. Gimme a sec will you Uchiha?**_

_**Communication with Naruto**_

_**Hey Kit?**_

_Yes Kyuubi? Make this quick I'm kinda busy right now._

_**Umm how much time do I have left?**_

_Aboooout 13 minutes._

_**Mkay thanks brat.**_

_No problem bastard fox_

_**Mkay Uchiha I have about 13 minutes so I'm gonna finsih this quickly, unfourtanatley, this bites i wanted to make this hurt oh well lets make this fast hmmm lets see what were those hand signs now...(**_**Sorry i know he doesnt have hands but lets just say he does srry " Itachi still in the backround yellin NO)**

_**Hmm instead of painful lets make this funny and painful ok, YAY!**_

_**Flame Buta No jutsu!!!! **_**(what the hell huh? lol right buta means pig )**

**Suddenlly a flaming pig showed up righ tabove the uchiha and collapsed on him both humiluating and burning him.**

**" ARG!!! That is pure evil you bastard fox!!! ****Hopefully no one saw this...****" The Uchiha whispired the last part in spite of the flames burning and melting his flesh, lucky for the Uchiha something was about to help him.**

**"Yuki No Jutsu!!!" was heard from afar and a ray of snow hit the pig () and turned it off(lmao).**

**Kyuubi heard this and retaliated with a fireball jutsu that hit the person and knocked them off the roof (Hah you have to wait until the next chapter to find out who it is) **

_**Oh SHIT! You got lucky Uchiha!!!!**_

**The Kyuubi screammed as he was sucked away into a vortex off chakra, leaving a stunned and humiliated Uchiha alone.**

**"FUCK!!!!! I can't believe that Naruto can summon something that powerful GRRR!!!! **

**SV: Sorry it was kinda short i promisethe next fight will be great! I wanted to lift the mood a bit the next chapters will be more serious "**

**Itachi: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I LOVE YOU!!!!! Anyone who would do that to my brother rocks so hard! Review he wont go until he gets 35 or 40 reviews give em flames whatever at least 35 or 40 lol I LOVE HIM!!!**

**SV: Hugs Itachi**

**Itachi: Punches SV and he gets into corner to cry (SV that is)**

**SV: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
